Timed Dash
by opuscon789
Summary: Rainbow Dash goes to fast and goes back in time and meets a new friend Thanks To Lauran Frost


Timing Dash

By opuscon789

In the beginning I never knew how fast I can go. But I knew when this happened I was shocked. It all started at Fluttershy's house.

"Rainbow thanks for coming I need help to get an aggressive bear out of the forest," she said

"Don't worry I got this," I said

I went into the Evertree forest strong and I wasn't going to coming back until I have that bear. As I walked forward I sail a cave. I sail the bear in the cave so I knew that was my time to grab that bear. I threw the rope and pulled with my jaw. A second later a group of bears started to attack me. I fought back and house kicked one of the bears. I was scratched really hard. I'm bleeding and now from the amount of blood on the ground I ran for my life. I used my wings to go faster and faster. And that is where my adrenalin kicked in and I went faster than my normal speed and I kelp getting faster. That was when everything looked like lights passing me. In a flash I was in Cloudsdale and I hit a building. From that point everything went black

…

My nerves started to feel something soft below me and something warm on top of me but I could not see or hear anything. A couple of minutes later I hearing came back.

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"Anytime now,"

"She hit her head on the wall so hard that she was out for three days now,"

I was shocked to hear that I was out for three days because on accident I wasted three days of my live. My movement came back and now I can move.

"I think she's waking up,"

I can't speak but I can move my mouth. Then I opened my eyes and everything was blurry and I blink and everything cleared up.

"Hi the names Opal, I sail you hit that wall so hard that you were knocked out for three days and your head was cracked so the doctors gave you a magic medicine that healed you in two day. We thought that you will never wake up," Opal said

"I don't know how I ended up in Cloudsdale so fast in one second but I started in Ponyville," I said

"What's Ponyville?" she asked

"You know the small town known for its apples,"

"Ponyville doesn't exist,"

"What are you talking about?"

"So far in the year Las Pegasus was the only city est. right now,"

"What year is this?"

"1884,"

That was when I knew that I went back in time 128 years in the past.

"I don't exist at this time," I said

"You're from the future?"

"Yes, now I need to get back,"

"Can I come with you I always wanted to go to the future?"

"Come on let's get out of here,"

Opal and I went out of Cloudsdale and went to the place where Ponyville will be in the future.

"So this is where you live in the future?" she asked

"Yep," I answered

"You never told me you name yet,"

"Rainbow Dash,"

"How did you travel back in time?"

"Long story short I was running for my live and I went to fast,"

"You went the speed of light the opposite direction that the earth was turning and that's you went back in time,"

"Yes exactly so the earth is turning east and east it that way so hold on Opal,"

Opal held on to my back legs and I flapped my wings and pushed them to the limit. Everything turn into light and I count to 20 and stopped. And Opal looked around.

"Is this your time,"

"No I think we're in the Future but not my time,"

There where ponies everywhere with a gadget that teleported them somewhere else.

"Excuse me um what year is this?" I asked

"Are you stupid everyone knows its 2319,"

"Opal, we went too far into the future," I said

"Look up there," yelled Opal

The sigh in digital letters said: Welcome to Ponyville, the biggest city in Equestria.

"I never knew that the quiet tiny town in the past would become a nosy big city in the future," I said

"Well let's go back to the past and find your time," said Opal

"First tell me what does your cutie mark stand for?" I asked

"It means to explore and travel so my job is to work for the newspaper on places to go, so what does yours stand for?" said Opal

"Speed and Weather," I said

"No wonder you went the speed of light," said Opal

"Hold on so I can go to the past,"

Opal held on to my legs and went the speed of light. And counted to 10 and stopped and I hit a tree.

"Are you ok?" Opal checked

"Yes I'm ok,"

"Hey I said to catch the aggressive bear not a pony," said Fluttershy

"I'm back in my normal time," I said

"I'm going to go find a job," said Opal

"Thank Celesta I'm back,"

Later that day Fluttershy was attacked by bears. Opal got a job to travel to different places and write about them. And that was the story of me going back in time.

The End


End file.
